


It's Tradition

by sarah_x



Category: Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lips meeting was nothing special. It felt the same as when Len touched his own lips to his hand. What was harder to describe was the sensation he felt when he was this intimate with another person. It ran through him like an electric current, making his whole body tingle. His knees felt a little weak. It had been a long time since anyone had touched Leonard Snart like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Tradition

_The jobs you set up for us paid well too. So what is it really?_ Sam’s reflection had demanded, arms crossed in a defiant stance and despite the cowl Len could tell he was frowning. _**Why are you there?**_

 _Why?_ Len had replied, glancing over his shoulder towards the door. No one there. If there was, they’d probably just assume he was talking to himself. Those Arkham whack-jobs had stained the reputation of any respectable criminal nowadays. _To pull the biggest job of our lives._

Little did he know that job would take so long. He hadn’t anticipated Luthor’s move to the ranks of the Justice League and then his own shift because Luthor had insisted on having his head of security with him at all times. Head of security. What a joke. What was he supposed to do if Luthor pressed the wrong buttons or made an off colour remark towards Superman? He very much doubted that a cold gun could stop the Man of Steel if he wanted to knock Luthor into orbit.

Speaking of orbits, the view from where he was sitting was pretty sweet. He was in the Watchtower cafeteria, hunched over one of the tables with a mug of coffee and staring down at the planet he called home, probably Australia but he’d never been very good at geography. It was a place Len had never expected to be, unless he was in handcuffs. It was quiet here, the only noise was the dull thrum of music from the room next to him. He felt like he was in the back of a club, about to get fucked or murdered if not for the cheesy Christmas songs that constantly kept changing. There was some sounds of argument and a crashing noise at one point but apart from the slight disruption the Justice League were enjoying themselves. He’d even seen Batman crack a smile and if Len never had to see that again, it would be too soon. Len had left the party a little over an hour ago. Rubbing shoulders with people he wanted to rob blind or who beat him up and/or arrested him on a weekly basis didn’t exactly appeal to him. Plus, Luthor was starting to get a little creepy around the ladies. No pay check big enough was going to get him to fend off a ballistic Amazon goddess.

This Christmas Eve sucked more than most. He wasn’t one for the holidays. Holidays were a time for family and he didn’t have an awful lot of that left, not that his family had been particularly worth having. His mom had run away from them after Lisa was born and his father, bitter, took his frustration out on Len. But never Lisa. He would have never let that bastard hurt Lisa or dear old dad would have been dead and buried long ago. His sister was the only one he cared about now and even she had tried to kill him along with his so-called friends once before. That wasn’t fair. They were his friends. They’d proved that during the whole Crime Syndicate mess when Heatwave had sacrificed himself to save what was left of the Rogues. He wasn’t pissed at them. He was pissed at his situation. The team was getting impatient. Half of them wanted to go back to Gotham to see if Mick was still alive and the other half wanted to go back to pulling jobs in the Gem Cities. God, Mick. He hadn’t thought about Mick much since the evil-Justice-League invasion and now he felt slightly guilty.

Slightly. This was the guy would had tried to pick a fight in his favourite bar.

Len was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the red figure silhouetted in the doorway until it raced into the room, stirring up a cold breeze and causing him to spill coffee down himself. He managed a strangled, “Shit!” before shoving the cup away and half-heartedly wiping at his jeans. He wasn’t in his uniform (he preferred uniform to costume) which was good (dry cleaning is fucking expensive) but the Flash was. He hadn’t seen any of them in plain clothes, save for Luthor and the robot man. They’d been very careful to only use codenames around Luthor and himself. Clever.

The Flash was smirking at him with a shit-eating grin that made Len want to punch his teeth out. “Sorry, frosty. You looked so lonely in here.” His words slurred together and Len struggled to make out what he was saying.

“Figured I was dragging the mood down,” Len lied. “So I came in here to chill out. I’m nice like that.”

Flash laughed like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Then he hiccuped. Then he laughed at his hiccups.

“How much have you had to drink?” Len was smirking now too. Seeing the Flash like this, so giddy and full of nervous energy was a strange yet humorous sight. Like a little kid running off too many E-numbers.

“I stopped counting at like eight.”

“Eight what?”

“I don’t even know.” The Flash kept flitting between each seat using his super-speed at random intervals. It was starting to give Len a headache. “I think Ar - uh _Aquaman_ \- called it Sierra Tequila Silver.”

“Oh, Jesus.” because Len was pretty sure that was one of the most alcoholic drinks around. He’d figured that the Flash’s metabolism would just burn straight through this stuff but maybe it just increased the Tequila’s effect.

“I feel floaty.”

“I’ll bet you do.”

Flash waved the bottle of Tequila in his direction. It was tempting to just drink and forget about his problems. Forget about the job with Luthor, forget about the Rogues, forget about the threat that was coming at them from both directions, forget that “them” was the Justice League and he now qualified as “them”. Most importantly, to forget that the Flash, the proverbial thorn in his side for so long, was just a normal person who wanted to get drunk with him and not some crimson god determined to make his life a misery.

“None for me, thanks.”

“You’ve got a nice face,” Flash commented and Len could only blink at him, trying to process what he’d just said. “A pretty face, I mean. And nice eyes.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Okay so I’m a little tipsy-” As if to illustrate his point, Flash missed the seat he was about to move to and fell on his ass. Len laughed. “Doesn’t change what I said, though.”

“Do you want to suck my dick or something? Because that was really gay.

” The Flash said nothing and Len almost apologized. He had never really thought about the Flash as a person who could be straight or gay or have someone he cared about. He was always an obstacle, always a blockade to a certain goal to be treated as such. Now, seeing the Flash looking so uncomfortable, so vulnerable, it made Len’s heart sink a little. A little.

“No judgement.” Because, hey, he’s been there too. It’s a little-known fact that Len is bi. He thinks only his sister and Sam know. He only got up the courage to come out to them after Pied Piper did it first.

“Do you want me to show you how gay I really am?”

Before Len could react, Flash grabbed him by his shirt front and pulled him up out of his chair, the coffee mug almost tipping off the table. There was a split second where their faces were inches apart and Flash gave him a chance to back out. They were leaned across the table and if anyone walked in now they would have a lot of explaning to do. Len’s last conscious thought was, _Fuck it, it’s Christmas Eve_ before their lips meet.

His lips were soft. It was not something Len was expecting. He had anticipated the full shebang of a forceful kiss while Flash muttered about how much he hated him. Instead everything about this was gentle. He dropped Len’s shirt and his hand moved to his cheek, resting there delicately. Lips meeting was nothing special. It felt the same as when Len touched his own lips to his hand. What was harder to describe was the sensation he felt when he was this intimate with another person. It ran through him like an electric current, making his whole body tingle. His knees felt a little weak. It had been a long time since anyone had touched Leonard Snart like this.

Len’s hand snaked up to grip the back of the speedster’s neck. Oh, how easy it would be to rip off his cowl. A face didn’t seem like much - a name was better - but it could get you pretty far in the Gem Cities. And the life of whoever was under the mask would be effectively over if he showed his face in Central or Keystone again. So easy. So why did it feel so wrong? He toyed with the idea for a brief second, hand tightening slightly around the fabric. In the end, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He pulled the Flash down further, deepening the kiss. He felt Flash gasp suddenly and jolt away from him.

“I think you just froze my lips.”

Len couldn’t respond for a moment. Did that mean his powers were back...? No, that didn’t matter right now. “Why did you kiss me?” The Flash looked at him, his eyes barely meeting Len’s like some shy schoolgirl. He smiled at him softly, the boyish grin returning and pointed up. Len glanced in the direction of a small decoration hanging a few feet above the table. “Mistletoe, frosty. It’s a tradition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt - if you could do some Barry/Len (from the comics) i will love you forever! :) preferably something Christmas-y please :D


End file.
